Moments in time
by AAJL
Summary: "Argh! Why is this thing so hard to get out?" "That's what she said." "I swear, it's stuck!" "That's what she said." "Oh my God, Zach, that's disgusting! Get your mind out of the gutter!" In which 20 moments in time are explored. Takes place after GG6/Primarily Zammie, although there are other implied pairings.


_This takes place after GG6. Very tiny spoiler somewhere in the middle, though it's not obvious. 95% chance you won't notice it, regardless of whether you've read the book or not. (Hell, it's so small I don't even think it classifies as a spoiler.)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series. All rights belong to Ally Carter._

* * *

1. Gutter

* * *

"Argh! Why is this thing so hard to get out!?" Cammie yelled in frustration, trying desperately to pull the plastic wrapper off a purple lollipop.

"That's what she said."

"I swear, it's stuck!"

"That's what she said."

"Oh, for Heaven's sake." With a loud, sharp _rip_, the wrapper came clean off. "Hey, am I the only one who thinks people should make lollipops a little smaller? My mouth is too small for this thing."

"Definitely," Macey nodded.

"But then you don't get as much lollipop," Liz countered.

"Bigger is better," Bex agreed.

"That's what they _all_ said."

Cammie was the first to realise. "Oh my _God_, Zach, that's disgusting! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

* * *

2. Moustache

* * *

"Well?" Grant asked, twirling the moustache sitting above his upper lip. "What do you think?"

"Absolutely fetching," Bex cooed, kissing Grant's cheek.

"You sick lovebirds." Macey made a gagging motion.

"Um, if you give me some more time, I'm sure I can make it look more realistic," Liz said.

"It looks fine, Liz," Jonas said in a comforting tone, kissing the top of Liz's head.

"How about we join in, Gallagher Girl?" Zach smirked, and kissed Cammie full on the lips.

"Remember, this is holiday bootcamp," Abby said, hitting Zach over the head. "You're meant to be working on your disguises, not making out. Get back to work."

"You know, Gallagher Girl," Zach whispered to Cammie when Abby's back was turned. "Rules _were_ made to be broken." He kissed her again.

"I'm a trained operative as well as a teacher, Mr Goode. You may want to amend your statement."

* * *

3. Pottery

* * *

"For you."

"...It's a pot."

"It's a pot."

"...It's a freaking _pot_."

"That's right, Gallagher Girl."

"Why are you giving me a pot?"

"Well, I realised our three year anniversary was last week –"

"Which you completely forgot."

"–so I thought I'd get you something."

"So you decided to get me a pot."

"Correction: I _made_ you a pot. I decorated it myself, you know. And I even put flowers in it. They're lilies, your favourite."

"Prove it."

"What, that the flowers are lilies? Look, you can see that–"

"No, you idiot. Prove to me that you were the one who made the pot."

Zach smirked and pointed to a particular spot on the pot.

"_Oh._" Cammie ran her fingers over the words _Zach and Cammie _engraved onto the side of the ceramic pot, along with the date of their anniversary, which was written in what was unmistakably Zach's handwriting.

* * *

4. Lemonade

* * *

"God, it's hot," Cammie said, fanning herself with one hand.

"What, is my Goode-ness too much to handle?"

Cammie slapped Zach's arm.

"_Ouch_, Gallagher Girl."

"Terrible surname puns equals zero mercy, _Zachary_."

"Well, I _was_ going to get you something to drink, _Cameron_, but I think I might change my mind."

"Okay, fine. You're not getting any tonight."

Zach's jaw dropped. "Not fair, Cam."

"I think it's fair, considering that was the fifty-seventh pun you've made out of your surname in the past two weeks," Cammie retorted.

"Sixty-fourth, actually."

"Exactly."

Zach sighed. "Fine. I'll get you a drink. What do you want?"

"Water will do fine."

"Alright."

Zach returned one minute and thirty-six seconds later with a can of Coke and a bottle of lemonade. He handed the lemonade to Cammie before popping the can of Coke and taking a long swig.

Cammie blinked. "This isn't water, Zach. See the gas bubbles?" she said sarcastically, pointing at the tiny bubbles floating in the lemonade.

"Oh my God, you're right," Zach said dramatically, eyes wide open in exaggerated shock. "I _knew_ I was being ripped off when the guy charged me four dollars for that."

"You bought me lemonade instead of water."

"I thought lemonade was your favourite."

"It is." Cammie smiled and kissed Zach's cheek.

"So, does that mean I'm getting something tonight?" Zach asked hopefully.

"Maybe. Depends on how long the sugar rush lasts."

* * *

5. Night

* * *

"My God, you two copulate like rabbits on a breeding frenzy! Keep it down! Some of us _like_ sleeping at night, you know!"

"Shut _up_, Bex!"

* * *

6. Crane

* * *

"I don't get it. You're supposed to fold it _here_ and _here_–"

"No, not there. _Here_."

"That's what I just did!"

"No, Zach, you folded it _here_, when you're supposed to fold it _here_."_  
_

"Origami sucks. Which bored sicko invented origami, anyway?"

"I was going to give you the paper heart I folded as well as my crane, but if you don't want them–"

"Origami is beautiful. Now give them to me."

* * *

7. Accident

* * *

"You promised!" Cam said tearily, shaking Zach by the shoulders, who was lying flat on the floor. "You promised we'd have a huge wedding, with Mom and Joe and Bex and Grant, and Liz and Jonas and Macey and Preston, and Abby said she'd get Edward to come home specially for us, and we were gonna have a huge reception with a five-tier wedding cake, and–"

"Gallagher Girl."

"–you said we could get a really nice vanilla sponge instead of those other yucky–"

"Cam."

"–flavours and Macey says she's gonna get some huge-name designer to do my dress but _what's the point if you're going to go and die on me anyway_!?"

"Cam, sweetie, I'm fine. It was just a little accident. Just don't leave your shoes in the middle of the hallway again, okay?"

* * *

8. Pastry

* * *

"Uh," Zach said nervously, watching Cammie poke at a tray of blackened apple fritters. "Do you want me to run down to the bakery instead?"

* * *

9. Forest

* * *

"I can't see anything in this damn forest!"

"Zach, honey, this is Slender Man. You're not supposed to see anything."

"Why is this guy such a slow runner!? You'd think he was overweight or something!"

"Just keep going, Zach. I'm sure you'll run into someth–"

The computer screen started to go fuzzy, and Zach's screams filled the house.

* * *

10. Theatre

* * *

"You know, we came here to watch a movie, Zach."

"And?"

"_And_ I want you to stop playing whatever it is on your PSP and watch it with me."

"Grant's doing it, too."

"Grant's going to become Bex's next punching bag. So turn it off."

"What about Jonas? He's listening to his iPod."

"Not anymore." Cammie pointed to Jonas and Liz, who were happily canoodling while watching the large screen intently.

"Fine. One last round, then."

"Fine. You're not getting any toni–"

"Okay, okay, I'm done."

* * *

11. Degree

* * *

"Only you can set me free! 'Cause I'm guilty!"

"Bex, there's a reason why your score's always the lowest on karaoke night," Grant mumbled, turning up the volume of the music blaring through his headphones.

"Guilty!"

"Liz–" Jonas began.

"Guilty as a girl as be!"

"Macey, really," Preston sighed.

"Come on baby can't you see?"

"That sounds lovely, Cammie," Zach called from the kitchen in a deadpan voice.

"I stand _accuuuuuuuused_–"

"Bex–"

"Of love in the first degreeeeeeee!"

"_Bex_–"

"Grant, stop it. She'll give you first degree burns if you keep provoking her."

* * *

12. Signature

* * *

"What are you girls doing?" Preston asked.

"Comparing signatures!" Liz squealed, holding up pieces of paper for Preston to see. "See, this squiggly one is Bex's, and this one is Cammie's–"

"Are you sure you guys aren't practicing _forging_ each other's signatures?"

"–and this one's mine, and that one's Macey's! Isn't it pretty? Look, she even turned the 'y' into a little heart!"

"The only time you're gonna use your signature is if you're buying something, right?"

"Yes, and your point is, Zach?"

"Why pay when you can steal? Wait, I didn't– _ouch_, Cammie! Calm down, Gallagher Girl! Wait, no, no! I take it back, I take it ba– _ow__!"_

* * *

13. Morning

* * *

Jonas had always loved mornings. The air was cleaner and cooler in the mornings, and the silence was almost heavenly. He could appreciate the environment without any human interruption, and Jonas often found he could think a lot more clearly after he'd just woken up from a delightful sleep.

Yes, mornings were a wonderful thing. Jonas loved mornings, especially when he woke up to the beautiful sight of Elizabeth Sutton sleeping beside him.

* * *

14. Tourist

* * *

"God, I hate tourist attractions. They're so overrated. I mean, seriously, what's so interesting about a bloody _bridge_?"

"Zach, when that bridge collapses while you're driving across it, you'll learn to take it a bit more seriously."

* * *

15. Arthritis

* * *

"Liz, what are you doing?"

"Cammie says her grandma's got arthritis, so I'm trying to make something that might help her. Should I mix _this_ first before pouring _this_ in, or should I do it the other way round?"

"Why can't Cammie just buy her something?"

"Well, uh, I've finished all my assignments, and I really wanted to go back to the lab, so I asked Cammie whether I could make it instead, you know, like a test-run kind of thing–"

"Liz, you're overfilling that test tube."

* * *

16. Mask

* * *

"A mask?" Zach asked, holding up the glittery masquerade mask.

"Didn't Macey ever tell you she's always wanted a masquerade ball for her twenty-first?"

"We're _doomed_."

* * *

17. Chocolate

* * *

"Chocolate mousse, chocolate soufflé, chocolate truffles, and of course, chocolate cake. Dig in."

"Are you trying to get me fat or something?"

"No. I'm trying to get you to fall in love with me even more."

"Aw, Zach, that's so cu–"

"He just wants to sleep with you, Cam. Don't listen to him."

* * *

18. Mathematics

* * *

"I wish I was your derivative so I could lie tangent to your curves."

"Zach..."

"I'm not being obtuse, but you're acute girl."

"Zach, _please_."

"I don't know if you're in my range, but I'd sure like to take you back to my domain."

"Zach, one more pick-up line, and I _swear_–"

"Wait, one more. Just one more, okay?"

"Fine. If it's bad, don't blame me for any injuries you might get."

"Okay, okay. Hey, Cammie."

"What?"

"I wish I was your problem set, because then I'd be really hard, and you'd be doing me on the desk."

"_You'd better run for your life_."

* * *

19. Rank

* * *

Confetti rained over the bottom left quadrant of the television screen.

"Hah!" Jonas cheered, throwing the controller on the ground in victory. "Take _that_, Princess Peach! That'll teach you to go overtaking me on the final lap!"

Zach, Grant, and Preston stared with their jaws dropped at the television screen, wondering how the _hell_ Jonas had beaten them in Mario Kart when the guy had never picked up a GameCube controller before.

* * *

20. Fact

* * *

"Did you know," Cammie said, "that cats sleep sixteen to eighteen hours a day?"

"Whoa, really?" Liz asked, open-mouthed.

"Did you know," Grant said, "that even after you die, your hair will still grow for a couple of months?"

"Ew," Macey said, wrinkling her nose.

"You'd still look pretty regardless, Macey," Preston said, kissing Macey on the cheek.

"I recently found out that the three best-known Western names in China are Jesus Christ, Richard Nixon, and Elvis Presley," Jonas added.

"'Stressed' is 'desserts' spelled backwards," Bex said.

"I love Cammie, and have every intention of loving her until the day I die," Zach chimed in.

Seven pairs of eyes stared at Zach.

"What? I thought we were stating common facts."

* * *

_I went online and grabbed 20 words using a random word generator I found off Google, hence the words used above. It's a pretty good writing exercise. Try it out._

_General notes/Random thoughts that occurred to me while writing this piece:_

_Gutter__: _My_ mind went straight to the gutter when I got that word._

_Forest__: I couldn't think of anything better. I'm sorry. ;_;_

_Chocolate__: Chocolate contains a chemical that induces similar feelings to love. Yes, ladies, I got that fact off the back of a Libra pad. _

_Mathematics: Yes, I actually went and looked for maths puns. I tried to include ones that most people would understand, regardless of how much maths they've done, but I had to include some of the puns that were a bit more difficult to understand because they were so funny (yes, I've finished high school maths and can understand all the puns I've used, so don't worry). I had to leave out some of the naughtier ones. :P_

_Fact__: Those are all true facts._

_Well, that was fun._

_AJ out._


End file.
